Talk:Arisa Mitsuko
Okay The page was obivously edited by someone from team TnT, because what was altered reflected what they had said at VO forums. I'm not happy that they did that, I have nothing against them having their say, they basically used the page to make the situation seem half as bad as what it is. Now, if TnT has issues, they need to talk here on the talk page, not edit the page to dodge incoming bullets. I've closed it so only staff members can edit this, so there can't be any problems with general editors editing this to how they feel like it. At least the staff can be held to account for doing their resarch prior to editing. ^_- One-Winged Hawk 10:44, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :I'm also peeved because I had to edit the concerts page too to fix their stepping in there two, I reduced the description down to the bare basics to avoid some of the issues, leaving this page to handle the full explaination instead. One-Winged Hawk 10:49, November 21, 2011 (UTC) BTW, I just looked up the IP of 189.233.86.72, the person who edited the page and concerts page... Yep.. Mexico IP confirmed. -_-' One-Winged Hawk 10:53, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :Oh I forgot the protection ended on the 18th. I did lightly protect it so it can be edited by those who has anymore information, but I guess full-protection is the way to go. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:25, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Unfortantely, seems that way, TnT will edit to dampen the situation their in here. I don't know what the stauts is here because VO forums closed the topic while the ones involved were talking. TnT got caught lying in the topic on several occusions, which made this arkward to report here. It became "TnT claim this and someone else proved otherwise". The biggest proof came when Damesukekun stepped in, didn't know Dame was a member of TwinDrill... We learn something new every day... That 1 TnT member claimed they had premission for Teto's use, then when Dame confirmed they were never asked, they began saying "well, it was for charity anyway". ::What makes this harder also is that one representative talking in English speaks in poor English. We've been there before though with other members. The main language of MExico is Spanish, though we have PowerFX in Sweden making Engloids, Japanese in Mexico is pretty much as farfetched as they come. In PowerFX's case their selling to the whole of Europe, thus that includes the UK and other, as well as abroad in America and Japan. So their target audience is there regardless, but I know from someone who tried to get into Vocaloid Yamaha controls what languages you get given to you. Also, the original concert people filmed as Miku in it singing at least, CFM confirmed that they didn't have premission to use Miku's voice. And Yamaha certainly isn't aware they have a Vocaloid in Mexico. ::Theyw ere claiming it was a Vocaloid until people started asking CFM and Yamaha... They changed their minds on what she is and now we dn't know what she is. There have been claims Momo is being used, but due to conflicts between fan and TnT I can't put up anything on that. This is all I can write up because the topic was locked mid-dicussion. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 17:44, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Note: the creators of Mitsuko Arisa have nothing to do with the convention, the convention is an open forum for any kind of cultural expression, like rock, metal, cosplay, etc anyone can go to the convention and expose their work, obviously all what was edited in the vocaloid wiki was made with only rumors, and thats unfair. :::Then please comment here as to what parts of the article you find "unfair". As the editor can only type what has been confirmed thus far. And so far only the word "claim" has been used, thus no one is stating it to be truly factual until more evidence is revealed. No one here is being malicious or threatening TnT, but it would be nice to know the truth and for TnT to state facts about a Vocaloid whose voice and avatar has yet to be proven to exist. :::We realize that the event took place at a convention, and thus anyone who register can participate, and supposedly this event was for free. However, the images, songs and characters presented were not given legal permission to be used by their original owners. 08:14, November 22, 2011 (UTC)